


Haunted

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dethan Week 2014, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Jackson/Aiden in background, M/M, Panic Attack, haunted memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DethanWeek: Halloween Edition → Day 4: Haunted house</p><p>He thought he could do this. He had promised Danny he could, and at the time he truly thought he could do this. But now, the further they went in the haunted house, Ethan thought that maybe he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

He thought he could do this. He had promised Danny he could, and at the time he truly thought he could do this. But now, the further they went in the haunted house, Ethan thought that maybe he was wrong.

The darkness, while unnerving, was okay; it didn't bother him. The weird, crazed ghoul that had followed close to him had been fine. But then the darkness became darker, somehow, and seemed to wrap around Ethan, clouding all of his senses. There was light, eerie music playing above them, and there was a layer of smoke in the air. The only thing he was sure of was Danny's hand in his and Aiden's hand on his shoulder to keep them together.

But somehow, they got separated. Danny had took off running when they got into the clown room and his hand had slipped from Ethan's once they made it out of the building and into a break in the wooded area. He couldn't even feel Aiden's hand anymore, as Jackson had ran off when an overgrown baby had jumped out at him and Aiden had ran after him.

That left Ethan alone, in the woods. It put him on edge as he tried to navigate back towards the next building. This new building though... that's where everything came crashing down around him.

There was blood everywhere, and after Ethan took a step to the left, he triggered a fake toilet that sprayed water over him. His breathing quickened and he shuffled his feet faster, trying not to look at the slashed up body on the table to his right.

The room was lit by a lamp, giving off a faint, yellowish glow. Everything was white - a hospital room? And Ethan tripped over a step, yelping. He righted himself, looking around as the trip had disoriented him, and he was still alone; on edge. When he turned more to the left, he was face to face with a mirror, and that's where everything went wrong.

The splash from the toilet had sprayed him with a red tinted substance, but to Ethan all he saw was blood. Red and thick, warm on his skin - a scream rose in his throat, and he choked on it. 

 _No, no, no_ , his brain yelled, and there was a voice behind him asking if he was okay. He didn't know the voice and he ran from it, rushing through the building until he felt the fresh air hit his face. His knees gave out and he crashed to the ground -- probably still screaming, if the burning in his chest was any indicator, but he couldn't hear a thing.

The smell of blood filled his nose, and he gagged from it, choking on air. His eyes were clamped shut, but that didn't matter, because Ethan could see the clearing of where his old pack had lived. He could see all the dead bodies, all the blood. The smell of the fear, the _death,_ that hung in the air like smok _e_ , all mingling with the smell of the blood on his hands -- the blood from his old pack that he had spilled. The eerie sound of Deucalion laughing floated around him.

It could have been hours, minutes, or mere moments that Ethan had knelt there, stuck in his personal nightmare of that night that had changed Aiden and his lives forever. The night that Ethan wished he could take back. But however long it was, it was an eternity for Ethan before he felt a touch of warmth on his face.

The touch scared him, making him jolt back with a whimper. He was sobbing now, the sound splitting through the haze that had settled over him, and his hands came up to cover his ears. He hated that sound -- it was his weakness, on display for anyone to hear. He hated being weak. But the warmth that had touched his cheek spread over his hands, and soon his hands were being lowered and heard a velvety, sweet voice. 

"Eth...  _Ethan_ , you're fine; you're okay. I'm here, okay, I've got you." The voice cut through to Ethan and it made him stop fighting to get away from the warmth, and he opened his eyes.

The sight in front of him was a pair of dark brown eyes and golden skin. The warmth on his hands morphed into the sensation of hands holding his, the thumbs caressing his skin soothingly.

Ethan sobbed again, but this time in relief as he realized who it was. It was Danny, and he fell into him, melting into him as he let Danny pull him against his chest. Danny pressed kisses into his hair, on his forehead, his temples -- anywhere he could reach as Ethan sobbed into his shoulder.

"Blood... Danny, I couldn't--I thought," Ethan said brokenly through his sobs and Danny merely shushed him, rocking him slightly and letting him calm down, continuing his mantra of "You're okay. I've got you," over and over.

Soon Ethan felt another hand drop onto his back, and he knew without looking that it was Aiden. After a few seconds, the mental pain had lessened, and Ethan would scold Aiden later for taking the darkness from him through their bond, but that could wait. Now he was in Danny's arms, sobs calming to watery hiccups, as he clutched Danny to him like a lifeline. He felt he could breathe after syncing his breaths to Danny's as he felt his chest rise and fall.

After Ethan had calmed down, he pulled away from Danny enough to sit beside him on the grass, but made sure not to leave the circle of his arms -- the protective circle where he knew he was safe, and not that monster he used to be. The place where he was loved.

"You okay now?" Danny murmured gently against his ear, pressing a light kiss. His hand soothed down Ethan's side.

Ethan felt exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to sag against Danny and go to sleep. He nodded his head once, and winced as it started to pound. "Y-yeah," he said shakily and caught the concerned look his brother was giving him and gave him a look back that meant they'd talk later. Jackson was even looking at him in concern and understanding, and that made Ethan feel a little better.

"The haunted house get too scary for you?" Jackson quipped, and Aiden nudged him --  _hard_  -- in the side and shook his head at him. Jackson nodded his head and looked at Ethan apologetically, but Ethan gave him a small laugh for his effort. Jackson would always be Jackson, and that's what Ethan needed right now. Normal.

"Yeah, just a bit. Thanks for leaving me, you assholes," Ethan tried to joke, and it made Aiden relax and so did Jackson.

"Okay, well, Aiden and I are gonna finish and meet you back at the car," Jackson decided, grabbing Aiden's hand and pulling him along after letting Aiden give Ethan a small smile, communicating everything in that small gesture before heading off and leaving the couple behind.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were right behind me. I thought you were okay with this -- I should've known you weren't; you wanted to go just for me and--" Ethan cut Danny's rambling off with a kiss, pulling back with a small smile.

"Danny, really, I'm okay. It's not your fault."

"But it is. You wouldn't have been in there if it wasn't for--"

"Danny, stop. It's fine. If anything, I should be sorry. I ruined your fun."

"No, Ethan, no." Danny shook his head and then they both sighed, and erupted in laughter when their eyes met. "Okay, this is pointless arguing about this. It's just a stupid haunted house. We go through weekly scares all the time. I'm more worried about you. You sure you're okay?" Danny asked, and Ethan knew that it was no use to lie because Danny knew the truth anyway.

"No... but I will be," Ethan whispered, pressing a kiss to Danny's jaw and then slowly getting up, pulling Danny with him. "Let's just... get out of here and back to the car. And I'll tell y--"

"Eth, babe, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Danny cut in, squeezing Ethan's hand.

"Yeah I know, but I think I'm--I need to tell you. Not everything, but some. I need to get it out."

"Okay, you can tell me anything. And at your own pace, I don't want to push you." Danny wrapped his arm around the shorter boy, pulling him close as they navigated through the dark woods. Ethan reached up and slipped his fingers through Danny's, holding on, and dodged sink holes that Danny couldn't see.

With every step Ethan felt Danny's warmth seep into him, and let his scent wrap around hi. Once they got to the car, Ethan felt more like himself and felt more relieved once he let Danny know about his deep, darkest secret.

In the dark, sitting with Danny, he felt safe, loved, and bold, and the story just spilled out of him like a waterfall, and Danny was wonderful. After the initial shock of it all, he eased all of Ethan's fear and assured him he still loved him and that, yeah, it freaked him out, but that was not Ethan anymore -- it was not the man he loved, and continued to love. And that meant the world to Ethan.

In the end, Ethan didn't regret his decision to go to the haunted house, because now he sat, waiting for his brother and his brother's boyfriend to come back, with the love of his life, feeling more free than he ever had before. He wouldn't ever want to give that up for the world.


End file.
